Spark Cho (SRA)
A skill where a bot learns to use the power of their spark on the outside world. It means Way of the Spark. It is now an all but forgotten Nature Spark Cho involves a bot using their Spark to interact with the outside world, skipping their body entirely. It requires a certain level of spirituality lost on most bots. The force that moves every bot, is not their Ethium or their Electronic Brain, it's the Spark, where the core consciousness is generated and what generates the bio-electric pulses that keep the body alive. Spark Cho, is about more directly, directing this life energy, using it to sense the world around you, connect with it and even affect it. Philosophy Spark Cho is about bringing others together, to see not just the differences but similarities between beings. Its mantra is 'All are One' and that unity is a point of view. Spark Cho is meant to be used to help and heal the universe, not seek domination. Tiers Control The first tier of Spark Cho, it involves directing and controlling the Spark Energy inside one's own body. This involves meditative exercises to increase the strength of one's life force. This revolves around controlling the energy in one's own body, protecting them self from harm, healing ones self, diffusing harmful energy and strengthening the body. Techniques * Adamantine Skin: The bot protects their body, usually in parts, against damage and blaster fire. * Absorbing Energy: The bot catches the energy attack and absorbs into their body, useful in places full of harmful radiation. * Healing: The bot directs their energies to heal wounds, or combat diseases. The highest level of this skill allows the user to go into a medical comma. * Stealth: The bots hides their presence, becoming invisible and possibly inaudible to others around them. Sense The second tier is about sensing the world around you, particularly life forms, all life forms, robotic, organic or otherwise. It works so bots become emphatic to other life forms. It also means they can sense things around them beyond what their normal senses tell them. Techniques * Life Detection: Self explanatory * Empathy: The user can sense the emotions of others. * Remote Viewing: The bot can potentially view places far away, usually be meditation. * Improved Senses * Telepathy: * Post Cognition Alter The final tier, it involves taking the principles of Control and adding them to the principles of Sense, to affect the world around you. Techniques * Telekinesis: As it implies * Alter the Environment: Such things as controlling the weather, or send a stream of water into the air. They require great focus and control. Advance Skills * Affect Minds: Spark Cho users can use their power to encourage their comrades while robbing enemies of courage. * Energy Blasts: Energy is condensed into a ball and thrown. * Hyper Storm: An incredibly difficult technique, the user act as a Hyper Drive for a ship. * Power Link: Seen by the ancient as the Ultimate expression of their beliefs, it is the power of combination. Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Concepts